An imaging system is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,658 in the form of a medical optical imaging scanner.
The known medical optical imaging scanner is notably arranged for breast imaging. An illumination source is positioned to direct light to the object to be imaged, i.e. the breast to be imaged. Light of different wavelength ranges emerging from the breast is simultaneously detected by respective groups of photodetectors. Optical filters are disposed in front of one of the groups of photodetectors to restrict the wavelength of light reaching that group of photodetectors.
Data from the filtered set of photodetectors are used to reconstruct a fluorescence image of the breast. Fluorescence is introduced in the breast through the use of a contrast agent in the form of a fluorophore which is excited by the illumination source. Data from the unfiltered set of photodetectors are used to reconstruct an absorption image of the breast. The fluorescent and absorption images of the breast are automatically co-registered within the perimeter of the breast. Subsequently, the absorption data are subtracted from the fluorescent data to reconstruct images that contain information that is new in the images obtained after application of the contrast agent.